The oddest of possibilities
by CBBW3words8letters
Summary: Future CB. Are Chuck and Blair getting a divorce? Why do their kids think so? Read to find out.


I own nothing. Go ahead and enjoy, let me know what you think, mistakes all mine.

* * *

"Good morning Mrs. Bass" Chuck greeted rolling on top of his wife, making himself some space between her thighs.

"Good morning indeed Mr. Bass" Blair replied pulling him for a kiss and hooking her right leg around his waist.

"What?" Chuck asked after they had to pull away for necessary oxygen. Blair was smiling from ear to ear.

"Nothing… it's just after all these years I still get butterflies when you call me _Mrs. Bass_" Blair confessed giving him a peck.

"Well Mrs. Bass you have to know that even when you ordered me to murder them, I just couldn't do it, and I still feel them _fluttering_ every time I see you" Chuck informed kissing and nibbling down her throat.

"And I hope you know how happy that makes me" Blair whispered squeezing Chuck's butt.

"Oh, really? How happy?" Chuck enquired.

"As happy as Chuck Jr. seems to be…" Blair retorted feeling Chuck's throbbing erection against her crotch and started removing Chuck's pj's while he was busy taking off her silky thong.

"Well Chuck Jr. is about to be the happiest…" Chuck exhaled before sliding home.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Blair…" Chuck mumbled.

"Mhmm" Blair moaned.

"Blair" Chuck repeated, it was not that he didn't appreciate his wife mauling him, but they were already late for work "you were supposed to be helping me tying it not stripping me."

"Fine" Blair hissed and went back to her side of their closet to finish getting ready.

"C'mon, don't be like that" Chuck articulated fixing his tie "you know today I have the meeting with the Japanese I can't be late, and I'm gonna be all yours this weekend…"

"I know, I know" Blair relented smiling "Hank has a dinner with the Dean and he's staying at Harvard the rest of the weekend."

"And Audrey is staying with Cece the whole weekend, even though I don't really approve of that" Chuck expressed.

"Don't be jealous Bass, I'm sure nothing would happen" Blair said rolling her eyes.

"For how long have you met Nathaniel and Serena? Our daughter can easily outsmart them if wanted" Chuck explained.

"Touché" Blair agreed clasping the gorgeous diamond chocker Chuck gave her for their 20th anniversary almost two years ago, she had to look perfect today "but knowing our daughter I don't think she would want her first time to be under the same roof her best friend and godparents are."

"And that's a great point" Chuck accepted "but the Archibald twins united can be quite pain in the ass."

"Agreed, but I'd like to think Fitz has a little more class than that" Blair observed, applying the lipstick over her cherry red lips, her husband's favorite color.

"Please, Fitzwilliam smokes pot with his lacrosse team behind the school's yard, you can't get any tackier than that" Chuck retorted.

"And you did too" Blair commented.

"I did not" Chuck defended "it was hash for your information and I didn't do it behind anyone's back."

Blair rolled her eyes remembering one of those occasions on their senior year "Whatever Bass, besides if they haven't done anything over the past two years, I doubt it they'll do it this weekend… maybe by the end of school year before they go to different colleges."

"Remember me to lock our daughter for Prom this year" Chuck said seriously.

"Oh I wouldn't worry either away love, Audrey is just like her father, if she wants something she gets it, and not even you can get on her way" Blair smiled.

"Thanks for calming me down" Chuck mentioned sarcastically.

"You're welcome, but even if you want me to calm you down, you wouldn't and we still have to talk to the kids" Blair informed while her smile disappeared.

"I know" Chuck replied hugging his wife "maybe we should wait, the doctor said…"

Blair interrupted "I know what the doctor said, I just don't want to keep this form the kids any longer… we have to tell them."

"And we will, next weekend I promise, Hank will be here and we'll deliver the news" Chuck gave her a forehead kiss "change those shoes" before walking away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Good morning princess" Chuck greeted his daughter with a kiss once he reached the kitchen.

"Morning daddy" Audrey replied looking at the clock over the fridge "aren't you running late? And where's mom?"

Chuck took another sip from his orange juice before answering "yes I'm a little late and your mom should be down any minute" he couldn't keep his eyes off his daughter, she was the perfect combination of them, Blair's brown curls and lips, and Chuck's eyes and smirk, while Hank had his mother's eyes and well his father's everything, nose, lips, smirk, jaw… no wonder Cece was deeply in love with him.

"Were you just talking about me?" Blair asked entering the kitchen.

Audrey was half way chewing a toast when she answered "We were, morning mom."

"Manners sweetie" Blair admonished.

Now Audrey swallowed before replying "Sorry mom, but Helga's Belgian toasts are to die for…"

"Don't let Dorota to hear that, besides her French toast are still the best" Blair praised thinking about her loyal made, now Dorota was more in charge of the other maids, but from time to time she liked to spoiled the Basses.

"Totally" Audrey agreed chewing the last bite of her toast.

"Well ladies I have to" Chuck announced kissing the most important women in his life "are you seriously wearing those?" he asked –his tone a little harsh- standing next to Blair pointing to her feet.

"Of course, I have to look my best today, besides there's nothi…" Blair began.

"I'm late, see you later" Chuck interrupted her, his voice with the same tone of seconds ago.

"Bye daddy" Audrey perplexed whispered then looking at her mother asked "what was that?"

"Nothing princess, you know how stressful he gets when he has an important meeting, they are closing the deal today" Blair provided.

"But…" Audrey started.

"I forgot" Blair changed the subject "grandma called last night she said next week should arrive the dresses for Prom."

"Already?" Audrey exclaimed "that's months away."

"I know sweetie, but she promised to send more dresses later… and you know, after grandpa Cyrus passed away going back to work was the only thing that helped her to get back on her feet" Blair explained.

"Yes I understand… maybe we should ask her to come visit us like we did this summer" Audrey expressed.

"That's a good idea princess, but for now we should get going, we don't want to taint your perfect Constance record and I have to get to the Gallery before my client does" Blair said.

"The one who bought three paintings last week?" Audrey enquired.

"The same one, now he's looking for arts to redecorate his office and he wanted my advice" Blair responded.

"He's so lucky then" Audrey relented.

"That he is" Blair gushed following Audrey walking out of the kitchen.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Mr. Bass your wife is here" Chuck's secretary announced.

"Thank you Esther and no calls please" Chuck answered.

"Are you still mad?" were the first words Blair said entering Chuck's office.

"I wasn't… I'm not mad Blair" Chuck offered motioning for Blair to sit on his lap.

"I'm sorry I worried you Chuck" Blair replied giving him a butterfly kiss before straddle him, surely that's not what Chuck meant.

"You shouldn't have worn those shoes" Chuck murmured.

"I know I'll get a new pair" Blair whispered.

"You're not playing fair Mrs. Bass" Chuck hissed while Blair kept rubbing her body against his.

"Are you complaining Mr. Bass?" Blair enquired kissing Chuck's neck.

"Never…" Chuck sighed holding her tighter "but didn't we have plans for lunch?"

"Mmm…" Blair groaned feeling Chuck's hands under her skirt.

"Did you sell anything?" Chuck asked.

"Yes, did you have any doubt? And what about the Japanese" Blair retorted.

"Of course not and the deal's closed" Chuck offered.

"Great, so what if we start with dessert to celebrate." Blair mumbled.

"I like the sound of that" Chuck agreed feeling Blair soaking wet ready for him.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Do you want more milk girls?" a voice with a strong accent asked.

"Thank you Dorota, we are fine" Audrey replied.

"Yeah, food, cookies and milk were delicious and more than enough Dorota" Cece agreed.

"Your mamma used to love my cookies too" Dorota informed.

"I knew that, but now she's in her vegan fase" Cece explained rolling her eyes "and we can't have cookies at home."

"Fitz hates the vegan fase too" Audrey added.

"My dad hates it too, but he loves to make my mom happy more, so we ask Larissa to do something else for us when mom isn't looking" Cece assured.

"Oh sneaky uncle Nate" Audrey exclaimed "hasn't aunt Serena figured it out by now?"

"Perhaps, but she hasn't said anything so everyone's happy" Cece retorted.

*The elevator doors were heard.*

"AND HOW IS THAT MY FAULT?" Chuck was yelling.

"YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HER" Blair accused.

"SHE WAS JUST GIVING ME THE CHECK" Chuck defended.

"BUT YOU WERE STARING AT HER, IS SHE PRETTIER THAN ME" Blair screamed again.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, I WON'T DO THIS ANYMORE" Chuck said and walked away.

"Mom?" Audrey said entering the living room "What's wrong?"

"Nothing sweetie, your dad is just a little tired, that's all" Blair replied.

"Are you okay?" Audrey requested.

"Of course everything is fine, don't worry princess" Blair relented then she noticed the other girl "Cecil? I didn't know you were coming today."

"Hi aunt Blair, I didn't either, but Audrey asked for my help to choose a dress for tomorrow night's party" Cece provided.

"My mother sent several dresses, all gorgeous, but I couldn't decide either" Blair agreed.

"I know, I'm not sure I can really help…" Cece murmured.

"Oh no, you have to help me" Audrey exclaimed "this will be my last party of the year, and our last winter ball, next year we'll be at college, so everything has to be perfect tomorrow."

Blair smiled remembering also all the parties she organized during her high school years.

Cece just rolled her eyes her best friend was always a little bit dramatic and she confessed "at least your boyfriend will be there to keep you company while mine is busy at college."

"Don't worry Cece, he'll be here next weekend" Blair said "I miss him too."

"Stop it both of you, I don't need tears right now…" Audrey interrupted "what I need is to pick a dress, so can we go back to my room?"

"Of course A" Cece replied.

"Thank you C" Audrey murmured.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I'm sorry, I was totally out of line earlier" Blair offered walking into their room.

Chuck tossed aside the book he was reading to address his wife "yes you were, and after all this time you should know better, I only have eyes for one woman, and you need to remember what the doctor said…"

Blair smiled "I do know better, can you forgive me? I'll follow doctor orders, I promise."

"I have nothing to forgive, you just make me worried and I don't like it, maybe I should ask the doctor for…" Chuck mentioned.

"Don't… please that's not necessary, I'll breath and count to 100 or whatever I need to next time, ok?" Blair pleaded.

"Okay, come here, don't cry love" Chuck mumbled hugging Blair.

"I hate to make you angry or worry or…" Blair began.

"Shhh… we knew this would happen, and it's like any of us can help it, we'll figure it out, I don't want Hank or Audrey worrying about it either" Chuck explained.

"Me neither, especially Audrey, she heard us, you should've seen her face, I wanted to explain but I didn't know how, and I'm sure she'll call Hank, he doesn't deserve to know this over the phone, besides he's a sophomore now, he has a lot of responsibilities without to having to worry about his crazy mother" Blair confessed.

"You are not crazy, and next week, we'll tell them next week" Chuck promised, Blair just nodded against his chest.

"You look tired" Blair observed a few minutes later.

"You wore me out Mrs. Bass, this morning and this afternoon" Chuck announced.

"Oh I think someone is getting old Mr. Bass, but fear not I have the perfect remedy for that…" Blair chuckled jumping out of the bed.

"Where are you…" Chuck started but Blair was already back.

"Lavender, your favorite" Blair provided showing Chuck the small bottle of his favorite oil, that meant his wife was about to give him a wonderful massage which both of them really enjoy, because it relaxed him a lot and gave her the opportunity to have her hands all over his body, not that she ever needed one to touch him.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Audrey? I thought you were at Cece's by now" Blair was on her way to her room when she noticed her daughter was still there working on her computer.

"And I should be on my way now but I wanted to finish this assignment first, so I don't have to worry about homework for the rest of the weekend, tomorrow Cece and I are going to the spa and Sunday uncle Nate is taking us sailing" Audrey informed.

"I'm well aware of that sweetie just tell aunt Serena to give me a call when you get back, okay?" Blair asked.

"Will do mom… 32 more words and I'm done" Audrey commented.

"Have a great weekend princess" Blair wished and walked away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You're home early" Blair exclaimed, she wanted to set their room for a romantic evening, flowers, candles, music and her new 'Las Perlas' lingerie.

"Well it's Friday night, the last meeting was canceled, Dorota's gone, the kids are gone, we have the whole house for us, I wanted to be here as soon as possible, maybe we can set a new record of superficies used this weekend…" Chuck offered.

"Fine, just let me change, I really want you to see my new outfit, so you can always remember me like that" Blair relented entering their walking-in closet not giving time Chuck to protest.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Mom I'm leaving now… did she hear me?" Audrey was wondering until she reached her parent's room, the door was slightly ajar, she couldn't handle this anymore, they were fighting again, she had to do something, but what?

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"What's this?" Chuck annoyed asked shaking a bottle.

"Omg the pills, I…" Blair began.

"DAMMIT BLAIR" Chuck yelled "why are they closed? Haven't you taken any?"

"Sorry Chuck, I wanted tonight to be perfect I forgot to take them today" Blair explained.

"Just today?" Chuck angered asked "why are you lying to me? What's wrong with you?"

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Enough, she really needed to do something about it or her family would be over soon and she couldn't let that happen, so Audrey ran away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Stop it" Blair exclaimed "I didn't lie, I've been taking all of my medicines Chuck, I swear, that bottle is a new one that's why it's closed, today I had a lot on my mind and I forgot to take them, I'm not lying"

"I'm so sorry Blair, I believe you and I shouldn't have yelled, but you promised me to do everything the doctor said, I can't lose you, I just can't…" Chuck pleaded holding her tighter like his life depended of it, and that couldn't be farther from the truth, with no Blair there was no Chuck Bass, no this time.

"I'm sorry I ruined our weekend" Blair whispered moments later.

"You haven't ruined anything, are we clear?" Chuck murmured.

"Crystal" Blair smiled.

"Now why don't you show me what's underneath that robe? I'm pretty sure it'll be in the floor in no time" Chuck mentioned lifting his wife and she hooked her legs around his waist while he pinned her against the wall.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Sorry I'm late" Audrey offered walking into Cece's room.

"Yes, your sister, gotta go" Cece said into the phone.

"Wait, is that Hank?"Audrey asked.

"Yeah, why?" Cece replied.

"Can I speak to him?" Audrey requested.

"Hey what's wrong? Were you crying?" Cece noticed Audrey's puffy eyes "are you okay?"

"I just need to talk to Hank" Audrey answered.

"Do you want something? Water?" Cece offered.

"Yes water would be great, thanks" Audrey replied.

"What's going on sis? Did Fitz do something to you? He's my best friend but I can still kick his ass for hurting my little sister" Hank informed.

"No, nothing like that" Audrey commented.

"Okay, so what's wrong? I need to get ready the Dean is waiting for us…" Hank said.

"I think… I think mom and dad are getting a divorce" Audrey let out.

"WHAT? Audrey I don't have time for your games, I do have to get ready" Hank exclaimed.

"This is not a game" Audrey yelled and then she started sobbing "they are getting a divorce"

"Shhh, shhh, okay baby calm down, I'm here, just explain this, I don't understand" Hank seriously added "how? Why?"

"I don't know what happened, they've been fighting a lot, yelling at each other, mom has been crying, dad was pissed and angry and mad, I don't know what to do" Audrey provided through her tears.

"But it doesn't make any sense, they were great, they looked so happy, remember when we went to see grandma, they were acting like horny teenagers, even grandpa Roman caught them at the vineyards' office when we visited them" Hank explained.

"I remember" Audrey stopped crying "but now it's just fight after fight after fight, I don't want to lose our family."

"And we won't" Hank relented "look right now I have to go, you have a party to attend princess, we can't do anything right now, but tomorrow I'll go back home, I'll get you and then will go to talk to mom and dad, okay, I promise we'll fix this, okay?"

"Thank you, see you tomorrow" Audrey said before ending the call.

"Hank is coming tomorrow? I thought he was staying there this weekend" Cece asked re-entering the room she caught the last part of the conversation.

"He was, but now he's coming home because…" Audrey started crying again and Cece just went to hold her.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"You Bass owe me a new whole set of lingerie" Blair accused.

"Anything you want" Chuck relented kissing her head, by this time they were on the floor of their closet, Blair on top of him.

"I really liked it, you didn't have to rip it off" Blair smacked his chest.

"I beg to differ, it was getting in the way" Chuck retorted.

"Fine but now I want the purple one and the red one" Blair insisted.

"And a black one, and a blue one, and a…" Chuck mocked.

"Maybe the black one too but not the blue one" Blair mumbled.

"What time is it? You should get something to eat" Chuck said.

"The kitchen already? We still haven't used the bathroom…" Blair grinned.

"Mmm… what about if we eat first then the bathroom, I do remember someone likes to get dirty in the kitchen, don't you remember the chocolate battle last time?" Chuck challenged.

"Oh I do remember perfectly, too bad Dorota used all the chocolate baking some cookies" Blair informed.

"Well in that case we'll have to see if honey or maybe ice-cream can be that messy? What do you say?" Chuck proposed.

"What are we waiting for?" Blair replied.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Hank? What are you doing here so early son?" Serena asked.

"Hi aunt Serena, sorry if I awake you" Hank greeted.

"Nonsense, I'm actually on my way to a pilates class, but I'm afraid Fitz and Cece must be asleep, even your sister they got home pretty late last night" Serena informed.

"Do you mind if I check? I really need to talk to her" Hank mentioned.

"Of course not Hank, go ahead" Serena replied.

"There's no need, I am here" Audrey announced behind them.

"Oh you are up early, what's going on? Why those long faces?" Serena requested.

"I think…" Audrey started.

"Our parents are getting a divorce" Hank finished for her.

"What? That's ridiculous!" Serena exclaimed "look I don't know what's going on, but I can assure you Chuck and Blair are not getting a divorce, your parents love each other like I haven't seen any other couple, they've been through a lot, and I'm sure whatever is happening they'll beat it the same, they won't give up, trust me… now I'll leave you alone, go, talk to them, and you'll see everything will be ok."

"Thank you aunt Serena" Audrey whispered watching Serena walking away.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"I think I heard the elevator, someone's here Chuck" Blair said.

"No one is here" Chuck responded going back to kissing her neck.

"I'm hearing voices" Blair insisted pushing Chuck away.

"Fine, let me check and get rid of them" Chuck announced.

"Wait!" Blair exclaimed.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"At least wear this" Blair replied handing him a robe "I don't think anyone else would appreciate your body in all of its glory."

He went back to kiss her lips, she was on top of the washing machine "I don't think Helga would like to know we were messing up with the laundry room."

"Probably, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her" Blair commented.

"Don't move, be right back" Chuck whispered kissing her again.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Dad?" Audrey asked noticing Chuck.

"Audrey? Hank? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" Chuck enquired.

"Where's mom? We wanted to talk to both of you" Hank explained.

"I'll go get her" Chuck offered.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

Now the whole Bass family was sat at their living room, (fifteen minutes later that Chuck and Blair took to get dress), but no one knew what to say.

"What is it… you wanted to talk about?" Blair finally spoke.

"Areyouguysgettingadivorce?" Audrey swiftly said.

"WHAT?" Both Blair and Chuck yelled.

"Audrey says you've been fighting and she thinks you are getting splitting up" Hank explained "is it true?"

"Well…" Blair whispered.

"I don't know what…" Chuck began.

"I admit" Blair interrupted "that it might look like we were _arguing_ these couple of days, we were not fighting and we are not under any circumstances getting divorced."

"No one in here is splitting up or going separate ways guys, in fact we…" Chuck announced.

"So you really are not breaking up?" Hank clarified.

"No of course not" Blair assured.

"But what about the fights?" Audrey asked "is there something wrong? Is it grandma?"

"Is she sick like grandpa Cyrus before he died?" Hank requested.

"What? How can you come up with those ideas?" Chuck expressed.

"Grandma is fine, I promise" Blair relented.

"Or maybe is grandma Lily, is her cancer back?" Audrey insisted.

"God no" Chuck exclaimed "easy guys no one is dying or sick."

"What about grandpa Harold or Roman? Are they okay?" Hank retorted.

"Stop this nonsense" Blair yelled "they are okay, I talked to them Tuesday night, you have nothing to worry about, I promise."

"Then what is it?" Audrey cried "is dad cheating on you? I heard you talking about a girl the other day."

"Do you actually believe I would do something like that? To mom? To you? To our family?" Chuck asked, the hurt in his voice was unbearable.

"Never, sorry daddy" Audrey offered coming to hug her father, she was crying.

"Shhh princess, everything is fine" Chuck said rocking his little girl like he did so many times when she was a baby.

"What about you mom?" Hank finally dared to speak.

"Hank Alexander Bass" Blair admonished "you did not just ask me that."

"Sorry mother, but I don't understand, this summer you seemed like a couple of teenagers and last night Audrey calls me all freaked out, crying, thinking our family is over, I don't just get it…" Hank explained.

"Actually we wanted to talk to you about this…" Blair started.

"But we wanted both of you here, we were waiting for you" Chuck offered looking at his son "besides the doctor recommended to wait for the three months mark before saying anything."

"Doctor? So one of you is sick? Is that why mom had to take some pills?" Audrey barely articulated before crying again.

"No sweetie, I'm not sick" Blair provided grabbing one of her daughter's hand "though I do have morning sickness."

"What? Are you…" Hank exclaimed.

"Yes we are pregnant" Chuck announced.

"WHAT?" Audrey screamed jumping out of Chuck's lap.

"We are having a baby" Blair repeated.

"I know what pregnant means" Audrey said "I don't get it, how?"

"I think we already had the sex talk Audrey, do you need me to explain things again?" Blair chuckled.

"Eww mom no, I get that part, but I thought had a vasectomy years ago" Audrey mentioned.

"Yes I did, but the doctor explained sometimes this things happens, very rarely, but they do" Chuck informed.

"And well this summer we got carried away, when we got back I started to feel sick, we went to the doctor and said we were pregnant, he explained at my age the pregnancy is more risky and wanted to wait for the first trimester to be over to decide if I needed to end the pregnancy or not, last time we checked he announced everything was going smooth, we just were waiting for the right time to tell you" Blair clarified.

"Wow congratulations, I definitely didn't see that one coming, but it's great, that's good news" Hank offered and went to hug his parents.

"Aren't you going to say anything princess?" Chuck enquired.

"Yes of course, congrats, I'm so happy for you" Audrey said.

"But…?" Blair prompted.

"Gosh, everyone at school would know my parents are still having sex and with each other" Audrey groaned.

"Sorry to break it to you princess, granted not my finest moment, but everyone at Constance and St. Judes knows your mother and I were having sex with each other since we were there" Chuck explained.

"Eww dad, I did not need to know that" Audrey exclaimed.

Hank said after reading a text "Well now that everything is clear, can we go back to uncle Nate's for breakfast? Cece says aunt Serena wants to talk to you, I'm starving and I didn't get the chance to say hi to my girlfriend this morning."

"I'm starving too, so that works" Blair conceded.

"Yes we can, and I can finally tell Nathaniel the news, he's been nagging me about something going on" Chuck offered.

"Oh Serena too, she couldn't shut up about it" Blair added.

**XOXO XOXO XOXO**

"Great idea to make the kids to stay with their godparents" Blair relented caressing her husband's chest hair.

"Well not much persuasion needed, Nate did have plans to take them sailing tomorrow" Chuck said drawing little circles on his wife bare back.

"And we could resume to our planned weekend too" Blair mumbled.

"I know, and now that the cat is out of the bag, no more high heels, no more forgetting taking the pills, we can't do anything about the mood swings, and yes you are going to grow but you'll be the most gorgeous pregnant woman I've ever seen" Chuck promised.

"Fine, I promise" Blair conceded kissing his chest.

"I love you Blair" Chuck swore.

"I love you too Chuck" Blair assured.

"Now where were we?" Chuck asked.

"We were about to use the bathroom…" Blair grinned.

"I love the sound of that Mrs. Bass" Chuck whispered kissing her lips.

"Why thank you Mr. Bass" Blair kissed him back.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Let me know ;)


End file.
